The New Headmaster
by BriefCandle
Summary: Harry Potter crossover. When Chrestomanci receives a strange phonecall, everyone's lives are turned upside down, and Cat has to face up to some long suppressed feelings. Includes the reappearance of some older and much missed characters!
1. Chapter 1

It was quite an unusual way to become headmaster of a school. A phone conversation verging along the lines of "hello, sorry to bother you but our headmaster is dead and we fear another murderous siege, please do come and work here!" Is hardly a sign that the job was one of the most appealing the educational system had to offer. Nonetheless, Chrestomanci had accepted the job gracefully as a temporary measure, until a more suitable candidate could be found. Namely someone who knew something about running a magic school. As it were, he was finding it increasingly difficult to understand the four children he already had living in the Castle. Watching them from the window, he sighed. Julia, Janet and Roger seemed to be becoming more and more confident and self-assured every day. He worried about Cat, though. Cat seemed to be growing more introverted by the day, and he had no idea why. He knew Cat had immense talent, but the psychological ramifications of bottling up ones feelings- something which Cat seemed to have become very accustomed to- could be immense. So he made a decision.

**A few weeks later**

Cat was surprised when the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin. After researching the different houses, he didn't think that he would end up there. Then he reminded himself of his previous beliefs- years ago when he begged Chrestomanci not to give him magic lessons because he feared the repercussions- that he was secretly terribly evil. This conclusion only strengthened this earlier theory. _Am I evil? _He had also noted the curious and surprised look on Chrestomanci's face when he was put in Slytherin. It was a fleeting, momentary shift of facial muscles, something so insignificant that only those who knew him well would notice. To all others his expression remained impassive. On a brighter note, Cat could tell that the entire school thought Chrestomanci was quite mad. Sailing into the Great Hall ten minutes late with the most luxuriously embroidered dressing gown and the exquisite top hat which made him seem so tall, thin and elegant that everyone else looked incredibly banal in comparison. Cat noticed that everyone, including the Slytherins, seemed quite wary of Chrestomanci- some were even terrified. Cat remembered when he first met Chrestomanci and their meeting had the exact same effect on him.

"Can I borrow a quill?" asked a pale, thin boy who was standing over him in the Slytherin common room. "Of course" replied Cat. "Thanks" the boy said, sitting down on the couch opposite him. Cat noticed that he was staring at him with intense curiosity. "So do tell me, I hear the new headmaster has brought his nephew with him. Are you Eric Chant?" "Yes" Cat replied, "But everyone calls me Cat. What's your name?" "Oh," The boy replied, offering his hand "I'm Draco Malfoy"

"Come in!" Chrestomanci said, almost frantically. When Millie entered his office, it was all she could do to keep from laughing. There were papers everywhere, books littering the floor, and portraits of previous headmasters throwing disapproving glances at the unsightly mess and the annoyed, new headmaster. One of them opened their mouth, presumably to criticise. Chrestomanci turned around "Oh do shutu-" Millie coughed "-the window please Millie dear" he managed to blurt as Professor McGonigilly or whatever her name was entered the room. "Ah, Chrestomanci, how are you settling in?" "Well, to be perfectly honest Professor Mc- Professor, I'd settle in an awful lot better if I could find a place to sit" "yes, I do apologise for the mess that was left" she told him, "We've hardly touched Professor Dumbl-" she stopped, as if it were to painful to continue, then said "We've hardly touched this office since the Death eaters were here. As I told you this morning, we were afraid they may have set some traps" "never mind traps, with a mess like this you're more likely to die from an unfortunate series of paper cuts" Chrestomanci noted. He sighed. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone! I rediscovered this story today on my old PC, and to be honest I thought it had been wiped. However, after finding it, I figured I may as well finish what I've started. Thanks for all the great reviews- as for the issue about the format and spacing, well I'm not sure if I'm allowed to type it this way, but when you read a book or type an essay the dialogue isn't separated, and I don't know about anyone else, but I intend to treat anyone kind enough to ready my story as intelligent people who will understand why I think it's a pain in the ass having to scroll down constantly while reading! So if you don't mind, I have no intention of changing it. Enjoy! (I hope!) xxx

**Chapter Two**

Draco Malfoy was intrigued. Cat was an unusual boy. Magic oozed effortlessly from whatever he did, yet he had no confident,- let alone cocky- air about him. Draco was ashamed to think back on his last few years at Hogwarts. He knew that -given his upbringing- he couldn't exactly have known a whole lot better, but he now saw how useless it had been to treat people with such disdain. He realised, when he was pointing the wand at Dumbledore, that he would never be capable of the equivocation which Voldemort had mastered. Call it cowardly, but Draco Malfoy knew, then and there, that he was unable to join the dark side. He could talk the talk, but walking the walk was apparently too much to bear. He knew there would be no turning back if he killed Professor Dumbledore. Draco didn't want anyone else to die either. He was under strict instructions at Hogwart's, thanks in large part to Dumbledore's wish that Draco be given a second chance, and he knew that his behaviour would be closely monitored. The confines of his behaviour were insignificant in comparison to the confines of his guilt-ridden mind. He knew that he would not be most popular student when he returned to Hogwarts. He had expected frostiness and even downright contempt. What he hadn't expected, however- was Cat.

"Am I in trouble already, headmaster?" Cat teased, entering the room, taking care to walk around the mess- though hardly succeeding. "Detention for a month unless you help me clean up this mess" Chrestomanci told him light heartedly. "I need to concentrate on organising everything, while you dispose of the rubbish and we'll both keep an eye out for any curses or charms" "I'm assuming this isn't the only reason you called me in here?" Cat suggested. Chrestomanci nodded, "No, I can do this myself, but I need to talk to you afterwards." When they were done, Millie entered "Cat darling, are you alright? Madame Pompfrey said you had an upset stomach after breakfast this morning." "I'm alright Millie, honestly." "Are you ill?" Chrestomanci asked urgently. "Its probably all that rich food. Did you see the feasts they have here? He's never had a very big appetite anyway" Millie assured Chrestomanci, checking Cat's forehead just to be sure. "Cat, I need you to keep an eye on a student named Draco Malfoy." Chrestomanci explained what had happened last year. "Actually, we've already been acquainted" Cat told him, "What do you need me to do?" "Become friends with him, gain his trust. See if he's up to anything." Cat nodded.

"Alright, yes, I understand, yes, but you see the school is quite safe now, I assure you. What? Oh yes they came through a wardrobe, that part of the rumour is correct. No, no, there was no lion. I believe you're getting confused with the Chronicles of Narnia. What? Yes I'm serious. We're desperate for a Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher- no no I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you're very good. My other alternatives? Well, if you don't take the job we'll have to get a hippogriff or something. Hello? Hello?" "No luck dear?" Millie asked, after the Defence against the Dark Arts teaching post was refused for the fourth time that day. "I think we should order that Hippogriff" Chrestomanci sighed, sitting back and rubbing his eyes wearily. "No one wants to take a job here after what happened. I'm going to have to start teaching some of the classes myself" "I will too" Millie offered, "And I wouldn't put in the order for that Hippogriff just yet. I think I've found someone slightly better" Millie smirked. "Who?" Chrestomanci asked curiously. "You'll see."

Cat was on his way back down to dinner when Millie stopped him. "Sorry to bother you lov-erm, Cat" she said, not wanting to embarrass him. "Chrestomanci and I need to see you for a few minutes." Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Cat ignored his protesting stomach and nodded, smiling.

Three hours and no food later, Cat trooped into the Slytherin common room exhausted, and collapsed on one of the couches. It was empty. Or seemed to be. "Well, you look like you've been awake for days" Draco Malfoy commented, emerging from a shadowy corner of the room. "Its possible" Cat muttered, unable to move. "What day is it?" "Tuesday, as its after midnight." Cat groaned. "Hungry?" Draco offered him some sweets. "No thanks" Cat replied, finding his appetite to be surprisingly non existent. He knew, however, that this was the perfect opportunity to initiate a friendship with Draco. "So, I know why I'm creeping round the Castle at this time of night, but why are you up so late?" he asked Draco. Draco shrugged. "I have trouble sleeping." "Insomnia? Nightmares?" Cat asked curiously, sitting up. "A bit of both actually," Draco replied. For a moment his eyes were distant. "What is it?" Cat asked him. Draco looked at Cat. The boy's seemingly non judgemental nature and vulnerability was surprisingly disarming. "Its just-" began Draco, "I, - Its my, its my fault you see-" Draco began, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, as if trying to protect himself. Cat sat up, startled. "Its alright" he sat down beside Draco. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to-," "no" interrupted Draco, "Its alright. I'll tell you. I'll tell you how this all began."

After their conversation, Cat found himself feeling guilty for spying on Draco. Well, it wasn't really spying- they did genuinely like each other, and all Cat was doing was telling Chrestomanci that Draco wasn't causing any trouble. That was all. No need to feel guilty. No reason for the giant knot in his stomach that he'd had since the first day of school at Hogwarts, to get tighter and tighter. "Are you alright Cat?" Draco asked him at Dinner. "Yes, why?" "Because you've cut, Poked at, salted and overturned you lamb for the past half hour, but I've yet to see you eat any." "Oh" said Cat, embarrassed that Draco had noticed what even he had not, "I'm not very hungry." Draco looked at him, concerned. "You didn't eat at lunch for the past few days either. And you never bother to come down for breakfast." "I think I might be getting the flu" Cat said, dismissing it, "um, can I borrow your magical history homework? I didn't get time to do mine. What was it on again?" Cat said, changing the subject quickly.

"Alright Children,-erm- students," Chrestomanci began, "lets try this again. Poppy-" "Pansy" she corrected him "yes, indeed. Could you please come up here and demonstrate what to do if someone is trying to curse you?" "which curse?" she asked him. "You mean- there's different defences for different curses?" "Oh yes" Said Daisy. Or Bluebell. Or whatever her name was. "You can disarm them of course, if they're not too powerful." "Great" said Chrestomanci, "lets learn that for today" "but sir, we learned how to do that years ago!!" "Then show me" Chrestomanci said, "Divide into pairs." He began searching for something behind his desk while they were practising. "Looking for 'Hogwarts magic for dummies'?" a surprisingly familiar voice inquired. "No actually, Conrad. For once in your life, you are completely and utterly wrong." Slowly, Chrestomanci removed the item he had been searching for and placed a large book entitled 'So You Want To Be A Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher' on the table between them. "Ah" replied Conrad. "No need for that Christopher. I'm here now."

That night, Cat had serious trouble sleeping. He had been at Hogwarts for a few weeks, and he really did like it. He knew that it wasn't safe enough to send Roger, Julia and Janet just yet, but he was looking forward to seeing them at Halloween. Since coming to Hogwarts however, Cat had been experiencing constant nightmares about his parents death. Every detail was disturbingly vivid, as, time and time again, he watched them fall into the water and drown. The only difference this time around was that, in his dreams, his parents were begging him to save them. Cat began to ask himself the question he had been avoiding ever since he had learned that he would one day become Chrestomanci. Why couldn't he save them from drowning? - No, even worse than that- why _hadn't _he? After all, he and his sister had survived, thanks to his magic.

_In a house far away, Gwendolyn looked into the pool of water and smirked. Her plan was going perfectly. Soon her brother would be weak enough to control again, and Gwendolyn could use him to complete her own preposterous yet brilliant plan. Once again, he was the source of power that she needed to fulfil her destiny._


End file.
